nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Cheese Land
Cheese Land is the third race course of the Flower Cup in Mario Kart: Super Circuit and the second race course of the Crossing Cup in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Course Layout The course starts out with U-turn to the left, with Little Mousers round the edge of the turn. After the U-turn, there is a wavy road, before the player goes down a short straight with the first set of Item Boxes. Then there is a right turn leading to a straight where the player can see jumps either side of them behind walls. After a 270° turn to the left, the player encounters the first jump, if the player strays too far to the left or right, they miss hit the Dash Panels and have to redo the 270° turn. When the player lands, there is a U-turn to the right, this U-turn has Little Mousers round the edge like the previous one. The U-turn is followed by the second jump. If the player strays too far to the left before this jump, they miss the Dash Panel, and land on the straight before the 270° turn. If the the player goes to the right before the second jump, there are two Item Boxes. After the second jump, there is a U-turn to the left before the road shifts to the right, down this road is the second set of item boxes, and more Little Mousers then there there is a right turn. After the last U-turn, is a straight with Little Mousers and the end of the lap. Shortcuts *During the second jump, if the player goes to the left, they hit another jump that skips the U-turn after the second jump. *After the 270° turn, the player can squeeze right by taking boost panels and bouncer to jump over the wall and end up on the other side. ''Mario Kart 8''/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' Cheese Land makes a return as a retro course in Mario Kart 8 in the second DLC pack Animal Crossing × Mario Kart 8, as well as in the base content of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. In both games it is the second track of the Crossing Cup. The track now takes place during the day, is more sloped (like Ribbon Road), and is designed as a mountainous canyon in a large cheese desert with small amounts of vegetation, rather than as a moon setting as in the original version. Like its original incarnation, giant cheese-made structures are found throughout the course, though at one point during the second half of the tracks, several structures with mushroom tents can be seen in the distance of the track, which resemble slices of cheese pizza. The road appears to be covered in cheese cake, with small craters (similar to holes of a typical Swiss cheese) that can be used to perform tricks. It also now has a new course banner, which is made of large Swiss cheese attached in two forks on each side. While the Little Mousers have been removed, several Toads now spectate the course, with some next to a few tents with the top resembling mushrooms. The first jump is replaced with an aerial trick ramp, and the second jump is replaced with a glider segment. In addition, three-quarters of the track now encompasses an anti-gravity section, from the first jump and all the way back to the finish line, with two Chain Chomps added during this segment: one after the glider ramp, and another on the uphill S-turns returning to the start-finish line. Similar to GCN Yoshi Circuit and GBA Ribbon Road, the starting banner uses the modern Mario Kart logo, even though the game the course was originally from had the classic logo. Orange Yoshi on the Pipe Frame kart with Monster tires and the Parafoil glider is the staff ghost for this course. Shortcuts *Near the beginning a Mushroom or Star can be used to cut off a corner by going through a hole in a triangular shaped block of cheese. *Two gliding sections can be accessed with a Mushroom or Star, the first is after the second jump, while the second is before the last turn. Staff ghost The staff ghost for this track is an Orange Yoshi on the Pipe Frame, with a time of 2:09.601. In Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, the staff ghost is Donkey Kong with a time of 1:41.248. Sponsors *Mario Automobile Association (Trackside banners) *''Mario Kart TV'' (Trackside banners) *Moo Moo Meadows Milk (Trackside banners) *Red Shell Strike Equipment (Trackside banners) Trivia *The track's moon-like setting may be a reference to the common misconception that the moon is made of cheese. *This track is tied with Mount Wario and Rainbow Road for being the course with the most glider pads in Mario Kart 8, with a total of three. *Many Mario Kart 8 advertisements found here are for the milk company found near Moo Moo Meadows, referencing cheese and milk both being dairy products. *This course and Big Blue are the only courses in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe that contain gliding segments taking place entirely in anti-gravity. Category:Mario Kart courses Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit courses Category:Mario Kart 8 courses